epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mr. Swell Guy/Adolf Hitler vs Robert De Niro
What’s up LOSERS I’m back My good friend Nash Ketchum gave me a request Here we have old man vs fashion icon Oooooo maybe a third party oooooooooo This shitpost is high quality Something battles of stuff Robert De Niro Vs Adolf Hitler Begin! Robert De Niro: I’m Robert De Niro, watch out! I’m De near you! Turn your mic up bro, I can hardly fucking hear you! You’re a fucking racist, you’re a hecking Trump supporter! Your mum is so damn ugly, I wish they would abort her! What’s with your moustache? Is that the style you pick! I got more hair on motherfucking dick! I go to one more thing to say to you, Adolf; Who won, Captain Warrior or Rudolph? Adolf Hitler: Coke Can won, cos only coke can make your rapping decent! When it comes to rappers, I think I prefer 50 Cent! And you know it’s bad when you’re worse than a black guy! I snorted Anne Frank’s ashes just to get high! You’re an old man, I’m a total fucking pimp! You’re dick’s the same size as a fucking shrimp! Imma gas your whole family! You’re a goofy goober! I can’t pause a game of Fortnite you stupid fucking boomer! Robert De Niro: Fortnite? That’s kinda fuckin cringe, bro Hitler ain’t nothin but a gay bitch ass hoe Gonna gas my family? I’ll like to see you try! Gonna kill yourself maybe? Shit and piss your pants and cry? Adolf Hitler: Well at least I ain’t a loser bitch ass like you! I hate you even more than I hate the Jews! You can’t step to a true leader like me on the mic, So get outta here! It’s the exit on the Third Reich Isabelle: Hi! It’s me! Isabelle the dog! Why are you fighting? You should just get along! You're both good guys! There’s no need to brawl! Hitler and De Niro are the best friends of all! Robert De Niro: What the fuck is that thing? Get the fuck outta here! I’ll team up with the Nazis just to rip out your ears! Adolf Hitler: Hitler and De Niro are the greatest tag team! Imma tear into this dog like it’s Asian cuisine! Isabelle: What the FUCK GUYS! I MADE YOU BE FRIENDS! NOW YOU DONE FUCKED UP WHEN I’M WRECKING THESE MEN! YOU WANNA STEP TO THIS BITCH? (female dog) WELL NOW YOU’LL SEE YOU SHOULD HAVE HAVE REALLY NEVER FUCKING (animal) CROSSED ME! Hitler made a big mistake... NOT FINISHING THE JOB! AND DE NIRO! YOU'RE JUST A SPAGHETTI EATING LOSER NAMED BOB! TOM NOOK WILL COOK AND FUCK YOU SCHMUCKS YOU CUCKS ARE OUT OF LUCK! Isabelle has isabanned you from the server for illegally buying V-bucks You’re a lame ass old man De Niro and you’ll probably die soon I’ll K. K. Slide into Eva Braun’s DMs and hit her with that awoooo I’ll dig up your fucking grave like “OwO what’s this?” Cos your verses fucking smell like shid and piss! Who won and all that jazz Thanks for reading Nashy boi made me a delightful cover because he’s a very cool and good friend <3 Ok bye My therapist doesn’t know how to deal with me Category:Blog posts